The Seventeenth Spring
by Benny-sama
Summary: Zero is forced to move into the Moon Dorm. Yeah, he hates it. Vampires. Life. Screaming Girls. But sometimes the 'I'm always emo' front is hard to keep up. So now that he's got no place to call his own, what becomes of the moody prefect we know and love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello pplz~! This is my first ever fic, so i hope you like it. I've got some great ideas for it, and i'll probably keep going till its finished. Unless i die during my piano performance next week. *Laughs nervously*

Disclamer: I WISH i owned vampire knight. But sadly, i don't. :(

________________________________________________________________________________

Kaname sat behind his desk, fingers absently tracing little, lazy patterns on the tabletop. He felt drained from the day's activities; making contact with the Hunter Association always left him in a bad mood with low energy reserves – an excellent reason to leave such matters to others, he supposed. Almost instantly he regretted the thought. Takuma was more than capable, and undoubtedly only too happy to help, but Kaname knew that the task was his own however much he disliked it. Whatever he might say, inwardly Takuma would find the job just as dull and wearing as any other vampire would.

_Speaking of vampires… _

Kaname's thoughts rushed back to remind him of his current dilemma. Low energy and tolerance. Kiryuu moving in today. Judging from the shadows outside the boy was due to arrive any minute. He could feel the dorm beginning to wake as the sun began to set. Kaname ran long fingers through his hair, annoyed at his own condition. He hoped that somehow Kiryuu would just ignore all the greetings and storm up to his new room, slamming the door and content to sulk in a dark corner. The pureblood knew the prospect of an uneventful, peaceful evening was slim, but tonight he didn't feel his normal composed self. Kiryuu always stretched his patience to the limit and Kaname couldn't help but privately wonder how Yuuki managed to be in the boy's presence for more than a few minutes at a time. The boy seemed to see it as his personal duty to make everyday the most depressing day it could be.

The pureblood sighed lightly. He had a nagging suspicion the hatred he felt towards Yuuki's friend was a trifle overdone. True, the boy did seem to return the feeling, but really Kaname couldn't help but feel that the whole thing was childish. Perhaps Kiryuu would become comfortable with the moon dorms and open up a little. Then perhaps he and Kaname would drop their long standing dispute. _Perhaps._

Kaname straightened as a knock sounded on his door. He hadn't felt Takuma approach, immersed in his thoughts as he was, but now the noble stood at the entrance to his rooms waiting for a response.

"Come in, Takuma."

Light spilled onto the dark carpet and crept up the wall as a smiling blond head popped into the room. "Good morning Kaname~! I just thought I'd ask – which room are you putting Zero-kun in? He'll be arriving shortly."

"Ah. It's good that you asked Takuma. I hope you don't mind, but I've put him with you. Room 12 is the largest room we have and until we can find somewhere else to fit him, he'll have to share with you and Shiki." Again, Kaname regretted pushing such a burden on his childhood friend, feeling that by giving the orders he was somehow he being arrogant and very selfish.

Takuma saw the thought flash through Kaname's eyes as he finished. He smiled warmly, wishing the pureblood would stop being so… independent. What was the point of a second in command if you always did the tasks yourself? "Excellent! We'll stick him in my room, and I'll be the first one to find all his tickle spots!" Cackling wildly Takuma ducked his head out and moved back down the hall.

Kaname chuckled at the noble's perpetually good humor. If Kiryuu couldn't get along with Takuma, then he had no chance with the rest of the dorm. Kaname knew that many of them didn't like the idea of a level D in their classes at all, but at his own insistence, Kiryuu had been forced to leave the day class and join the night. If Kiryuu wasn't careful he was going to make a lot of enemies, and hence, a lot of trouble for Kaname.

A slight breeze wafted in through the open window, bringing with it a scent Kaname could have recognized in his sleep. _Yuuki._ He breathed deeply, registering the sweet warm toffee aroma that belonged to his favorite girl. Her scent was appealing to all of the night class, but more so to him – _probably because you're so infatuated with her,_ his mind supplied. Another waft of cooling air swept in, and Kaname sucked in a breath, hoping to catch another dose of the heady fragrance. Instead, he smelt the grass and the blossoms outside – clear evidence of spring, and he barely caught a whiff of… citrus? Something tangy.

Curious, the pureblood stood and moved to the window, standing well back in the shadows but still close enough to gaze out at the school beneath him. Standing by the gates of the Moon dorm was little Yuuki, watching as… _ahhhhhh_.

Walking slowly down the damp earthy path, suitcase wheeling along behind him, was Kiryuu. The trees that lined the drive were in full bloom, and petals of white and pink fell gently in the wind creating a vividly colorful carpet that stretched from the gate to the base of the stairs. That alone would have made the scene beautiful, but what really caught Kaname's attention was not the signs of spring, but Kiryuu.

Maybe the strong floral scent had gone to Kiryuu's head or perhaps he was feeling somewhat freer with the wind, but Kaname could see the relaxed tilt of the prefect's shoulders and the easy sway of his walk, such a contrast to his usual stiff posture. The silver head was down and in the last rays of the sun Kiryuu's hair seemed to give off a light shine, like it was glowing with its own light as the strands flowed in the breeze.

Kaname's eyes flicked to a slight movement on his left. The heavy curtains in the living room had opened fractionally, and the pureblood could see two vampires peering down the drive. His lips twitched as their eyes widened, undoubtedly noticing the picturesque tableau before them. He turned his attention back to the prefect now below him. Kiryuu had stopped walking and reached out towards a pair of sparrows flitting on a nearby branch. The pureblood wondered at the bravery of the tiny creatures – all animals knew that vampires were natural predators and fled accordingly at their approach. His eyes moved up the boy's arm to rest on Kiryuu's face. _How is he…oh my god._ Kaname's eyes widened in shock and the curtains to his left shook violently as the vampires pressed forward, craning for a better look. _Did Kiryuu just…smile? _

_______________________________________________________________

If you like, and so i know whether to continue or not, plz review.

If you hate, and so i know i suck and should just go die, plz review.

Thankies~!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chappie people~! Thank-you all soooo much for reviewing! You made my day. Multiple days in fact.

My performance went great, thanks to all the people who wished me luck!

**Warning to kiddies and newbs**: This is going to be **Yaoi**. EVENTUALLY. You've got the green light on this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight. I don't even want to. Just thinking about how bad the art would be makes me shudder. Anywhoo - onwards!

­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zero couldn't help feeling somewhat melancholy as he stood on the landing in front of his room, knowing that … well, it wasn't his room anymore. Ok, so his room hadn't been the most expressive of places to begin with. The prefect never really felt the need to decorate. Even now, as he looked back in through the doorway at the creaky metal framed bed and washing basin by the wall, he felt as though the room thought he was just going on holidays and waiting for his safe return, hoping…. _Kiryuu, what the hell - rooms don't think_. Zero gave his head a shake, trying to force his mind to behave. It wasn't a big deal, the changing rooms. He should really be focusing on other, more important matters like... vampires.

_Speaking of vampires…_

Stupid, _stupid_ evil Kuran, messing with his life like this. He never caught a break. Kuran was always there to put a spanner in the works. Zero did _not_ fancy being surrounded by blood-deprived vampires all day, as would shortly be the case with his moving to the Moon dorm. He snorted sarcastically – as if Kuran cared about how he felt. There had been a time, when Zero was younger, when he would have given the world to have the pureblood care. But that time was long gone. He'd made sure to put a hell of a distance between them. Emotionally, physically … socially. Zero snorted. Now, it was likely the pureblood was sitting in some plush chair with his fingertips pressed together, smirking and thinking happily about Zero's distress. _Wait, distress?_ Zero caught himself too late. _No, no… it's not that bad._ _I can deal with this just fine. _

He forced himself to take a few deep breaths and concentrate on actions. Zero stepped out of the doorway, and the heavy oak swung forward to shut with a final _click_. Taking the handle of his suitcase he began to wheel it down the corridor, noticing the doors opening quietly behind him, as his classmates peeked out to watch him go. The stares were a little uncomfortable, but he couldn't muster the indignant anger he needed to give a proper glare, so he let it go. _Stupid mood I've managed to put myself in._ _All…soppy. _

Zero walked outside and winced, instantly noticing the red orange sunlight as his eyeballs practically screamed in protest, hating the sudden brightness. His mood mellowed further – really, Kuran and the Chairman were right to instigate his moving, he mused. By all appearances and reactions, he was a vampire. The sun was too bright. _Why does that sound stupid? _He knew his senses had really shut down when he suddenly noticed Yuuki walking alongside him. He glanced down at her face, noticing how pale and drawn she looked in the fading light. Zero knew she was stressing about his changing to the Moon dorms – she'd been sticking closer to him than ever these past weeks, as if to tell him she'd miss him. Her usual bubbly self seemed to have been subdued. Was she sleeping ok? Was she eating? A pang of guilt speared his chest. Why, _why_ was it always Yuuki who ended up worried and hurt? _Kuran's fault_, his mind noted dryly.

"Yuuki, its dinner time. You know the chairman will cry if you skip a meal." Ok, ok. So that was a total swerve around anything remotely concerning current situations. He watched as she glanced up at him, giving a small quavering smile.

"How about if I'm just a little late? He'll understand…today…." Her voice died off as she dropped her head staring off to the left.

Zero felt another stab of guilt. He brought the suitcase to an abrupt skidding halt. "Yuuki, I'm fine. You don't need to walk me up to the front door. In fact I'd rather you didn't. You look tired. Go eat, and then go to bed. Stop worrying about me."

Yuuki teared up- she couldn't help it. Zero wasn't the most expressive or …um, emotive guy on campus, but she knew he had a caring heart and she'd miss him. They'd been like siblings the last few years. She cleared her throat, hoping desperately that her voice didn't crack. "Alright then Zero. I'll watch from here."

Zero nodded his approval and turned back to the path. Yuuki's head snapped up. "Zero! This changes nothing! D'you hear?! We're still friends and I'll still be here if you need me… always…" She looked up into his face, desperately searching for some kind of calmness. "Don't feel like it's you versus the world, ok? I'll take your side."

"Yuuki, you idiot. That just makes it two versus the world. We'd both die."

Yuuki found herself giggling slightly at his retreating back. At least his sarcastic humor was still up and running. "Bye then Zero! Cya soon!" She waved out of habit, knowing that unless he had eyes in the back of his head he wouldn't see her. Then she turned and headed back to the Chairman's quarters, hoping that whatever dinner he had concocted was not poisonous and, she prayed for an added bonus, edible.

With Yuuki no longer beside him, keeping him grounded to the present, Zero once again fell to musing. Moon dorms. Well, each room had its own private bathroom – that had to count for something didn't it? They had professional cooks, so the food would be better. And it wasn't like _all_ the vampires hated him, Zero was pretty sure Takuma was fine with him. Maybe Shiki too – he didn't really know. Shiki didn't talk much. And as for Kuran… well, that was dangerous ground. Making friends had been hard when he'd first come to Cross Academy, but seriously- the people close to him, who had been his comfort and safety, had just been murdered, for god's sake! What did people expect? To see him skipping around the school, eyes sparkling with happiness, laughing and generally being a jolly 11 year old? Not likely. Contrary to popular belief, Zero had a heart.

He sighed. If he continued to act like the snarling angsty prefect the night class was familiar with, he'd be spending all his time alone. _All_ of his time. Despite Yuuki's reassurance, Zero knew she wouldn't be there every time he needed someone to talk with. And he didn't want that anyway. She had a life to get on with. No Yuuki to help him out this time. He pursed his lips, thinking. Well, the Night class didn't really know him at all. Living with them should cure that, in time. He just had to relax a bit. _No more glaring Kiryuu_, he told himself sternly. Giving himself orders always worked well. It was probably Yagari's influence. Following orders was how he'd learnt as a boy. Follow the order – live. Disregard the order – die. The process was very simple. He'd learnt very fast. _There was that one time…_

A trilling chirp to his left pulled him out of his trip on memory lane. On a tree limb, close enough to touch, were two little sparrows, flitting around each other playfully. Zero could tell instantly the pair were very young- he'd always had a thing with birds. He reached out gently, letting them notice his interest and intentions. They shied away initially, but he hummed lightly, hoping to entice their curiosity. Birds were always curious. The sparrows resumed their play, occasionally darting onto his outstretched arm. Zero gazed at them, letting his eyes mist over a little. Whenever Zero was around birds he almost felt like there was nothing else in the world. The way they moved, and their colors… Ichiru had been so envious, so awestruck, the first time he'd seen Zero playing with wild finches one autumn morning. Zero felt his lips tug up as he let himself live in the memory of warmer, more innocent times.

Zero dropped his arm and dragged his eyes back to the path. Well. That innocence was long gone. Innocence meant ignorance and inexperience. It meant dependence on other, more capable people. Zero wasn't _innocent_. He was doing all of this himself, not that he enjoyed any of it. He didn't like changing dorms, or changing himself. _More like revealing yourself._ He took some more deep breaths, tasting in the air what was left of Yuuki's sweet scent. It was comforting, and gave him the courage to look up at the building now looming above him.

The Moon dorms always had an imposing look about them, but it seemed to Zero that the setting sun and long shadows accentuated its character. He stared up at it for a second, nervous, and fleetingly considering just turning around and going back to his old room. Zero wasn't a jumpy person by nature, but being a Vampire Hunter involved a lot of unpleasant surprises. Training gave you fast reflexes, but being prepared for anything was pretty much impossible. He forced himself to step forward, inspecting the place closely. _Why are there no lights?_ Zero was just about to move back, suspicions well and truly raised, when the foyer light suddenly glowed bright. He relaxed, feeling relieved, and suddenly he realized – Duh. No lights – vampires sleep during the day. Zero shook his head, wondering what his Sensei would have said if he had backed out – _because there were no lights on._ Picturing the response, he winced, deciding instantly that the moment was never to reach Yagari's ears.

Light flooded the landing and Zero looked up as heavy double doors swung open. A crowd of curious eyes greeted him, some curious about himself, some curious out of boredom, some curious about their newest, and least liked, member. The prefect felt the urge stick his arms out and pivot a few times, just to see the reaction and let them know the stares were obvious. He crushed the urge.

A light voice sounded right in front of him. "Zero~! Welcome to the Moon dorms. Come in!" Takuma's smile was genuine as he broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

Zero nodded, not meeting his eyes as he stepped into the warmth of the dorm. He managed not to give off his usual hostile vibe, hoping not to antagonize any vampires. _Or maybe just Aido _he corrected as the frosty blond noble stepped forward. He forced his head up, chin raised to meet whatever pointed bard Aido was surely about to spit. He froze momentarily at the look in Aido's eyes.

Aido couldn't help moving forward. He had to check. From the window it had _looked_ like it was Kiryuu out there smiling, but that just couldn't be right. Kiryuu didn't know how to smile. Everyone knew that. Aido let himself openly scrutinize the prefect. Silver hair, lilac eyes, ear piercings and tattoo - it was certainly Kiryuu standing in front of him. _He smells nice. Like …citrus._ Aido stared straight into Kiryuu's eyes, looking for some of the happiness he'd glimpsed earlier.

Zero was confused by the lack of hostility in the noble's gaze. He couldn't remember a time they hadn't glared at each other or exchanged biting words and yet there they were – silent and …well, _almost_ polite, for the whole night class to see. It looked kinda like Aido was just … ogling him. Staring. Like day class girls. Zero was acutely aware of the attention they were getting, and shifted his body weight back onto his left foot, hoping the movement would break Aido's unwavering concentration on his face.

"Aido you are being somewhat rude. Step back a little." Everyone jumped as the soft voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Zero wondered how he'd failed to notice Kuran's absence.

Aido took swift steps back, almost tripping in his haste to obey. Zero heard the murmured apology, but somehow couldn't bring himself to look at the contrite noble. Kaname's eyes remained fixed on Aido, examining him closely as he descended smoothly down the stairs. Zero felt his senses flair, automatically reacting to the pureblood's proximity. For a second, Zero could almost _feel_ Kuran's blood pump around his body as his heart beat strong and healthy in his chest. He could also smell fruity shampoo and water still clinging to the pureblood. Kuran had obviously showered. _How nice to know._ Zero thought sarcastically, mentally cursing his body for being so out of control. How was it fair that Kuran could mess with his life without even knowing it? He glared up at Kuran, then remembered his self-inflicted order, and softened the gaze.

At just that moment, Kaname raised his head and let his eyes snap across to Zero. Zero felt his body jam up for the second time that night. This time however, it was not fear or surprise which rushed through him. Kaname's eyes were a beautiful muted auburn. _Autumn Colours_ he thought dazedly. As he looked into Kaname's eyes, he felt like the little perfect child he'd been years ago. The boy who would have let his eyes light up at Kaname's arrival. The boy who would have smiled so brightly, who would have been so happy to see him. The boy who would have rushed forward to catch the pureblood in a crushing hug, filled with warmth and tenderness. The sensation left him reeling and very dry around the mouth. Stupid, _Stupid_ – he told himself, still unable to tear his gaze away from Kuran's.

"Kiryuu-kun. Welcome to the Moon dorm."

____________________________________________________________________________________

How was that?? *bounces in seat excitedly* You guys are awesome motivators~! I wish i could say the same for school teachers.....

Please let me know if there are spelling/grammar mistakes in there. I wrote fairly fast, and i haven't got a beta, whatever the hell that is. *hunts for the unknown object*

Reviews are always welcome~! The longer the better, but no pressure or anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. Everyone just ignore the break i've had. Life hit me.

Thankies to all the lovely reviewers~! Kudos to you!

**Warning to kiddies and newbs**: This is going to be **Yaoi**. EVENTUALLY. You've got the green light on this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** IT IS MINE!!! MINE! I SWEAR. (Methinks the lady doth protest too much...)

* * *

"Ah. Thank-you, please take care of me."

Zero felt himself respond automatically with the traditional greeting, his lips jumping to cover the sudden floundering in his brain. He didn't bother thinking deeper into his words – indeed his senses were too busy screaming _Kaname_ to really pick up on any unintended undertones or subtleties of the slight vocal interaction. Zero really hated it when his body reacted like this. Which, he grudgingly conceded, was all of the time. With supreme effort he wrenched his body out of its little side trip. _Obey me you stupid traitorous thing._

Finding refuge in routine, Zero chose to ignore the now abashed and blushing Aido. He turned back to face Ichijou, who had tilted his head to the side, still smiling. The friendly noble was a little surprised by Zero's attitude. Seeing him like this, Takuma felt a little bad for expecting Zero to be the angsty teenager he'd have to baby-sit, and he had never heard Zero speak politely before. Even more surprising that it was directed at Kaname.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. If you just follow me, I'll show you to your new room." Takuma turned to smile at Kaname and the others. "Class starts in an hour – I'm thinking breakfast would be an excellent idea. Shiki, save me an egg roll?"

Shiki murmured a yes, and with that Takuma moved off up the stairs, Zero in tow, and the rest of the Dorm breaking up and heading for the dining hall. Kaname let himself feel immensely relieved. No drama. Glass still in the windows, portraits still on the walls, doors still on their hinges. More importantly, no red eyes, no fangs, no screaming and no blood. Maybe he'd been a little too melodramatic earlier? Well, in the very least, it seemed Kiryuu had decided to behave himself today. _Maybe it's beginner's nerves? _Kaname couldn't help smirking as heturned and left to get his breakfast.

Zero was quietly impressed with his new room. There were two beds that he could see from his position in the doorway; one a deep green and the other a light yellow. Zero couldn't help stopping for a moment to grin at the sight that confronted him. Around the yellow bed was what could only be described as a bombshell. Clothes were thrown haphazardly all over the floor, underpants hanging off the side mirror, mismatched shoes clogging the bottom shelf of the bookcase, whose proper function seemed to have been reallocated to the tabletop, which caved under the great weight of many ancient tomes. The other side of the room was a total polar opposite. The strangeness of the contrast caused Zero some badly hidden bemusement.

The green bed was perfectly made, pillows fluffed and placed carefully atop the covers, which looked as though they'd been ironed that same morning. Beside the bed was a little rug with a pair of slippers on it, neatly set so that the bed's occupant would wake up and step straight out into them. The bedside table was clean and clear, aside from an old alarm clock and an Ipod. There was nothing else which suggested permanent residence.

Zero's eyes flicked from one side of the room to the other. _Whoa_. He could see that the mess of clothing stopped dead as it hit the center of the floor space. The effect was funny. Straight down the middle of the room, from the door to the window at the other end, was a clear divide. On one side, pristine polished floorboard, on the other; chaos.

"Ah!" Takuma pushed past him, rushing to pick up some socks and pants. "I'm sorry! I should have cleaned up a bit before you came in. Shiki and I didn't want to give you a bad first impression! It's just been so busy…." He trailed off when he noticed Zero wasn't listening, bending over to scoop a pile of indistinguishable items and throw them down the chute.

Zero decided that it was best to leave the mess alone. Keeping to the clean side of the room, he gave the place a thorough checking – he didn't shift through belongings, of course – with Ichijo in the room that seemed a little rude, but he swept it over with his eyes, looking for anything suspicious. A door on the cleaner end of things caught his eye. _Oh…is that the en suite bathroom?_

"Excuse me Ichijo-san, but may I open this door?" Zero figured it was best to stay polite, because if there was the slight possibility that Ichijou was the type of person who flicked like a switch, he didn't want to be the one that caught the brunt of it. Best to observe, and find out the easy way whether Ichijou was as friendly as he seemed.

"Eh?" Takuma sat up quickly from his position on the floor, reaching for an elusive purple sock. Zero had said something about opening a saw. What? Hang on, he might have said floor. Opening a floor? Takuma frowned and looked over to where Zero now stood by the bathroom, hoping to put the words in context. Ah. Most probably he said door. "Oh yes! Go ahead and open it. But it's nothing special – just a little bathroom."

"Yes, I thought so, but I'm just curious." Zero swung the door wide and stepped onto the tiles. It was indeed a bathroom, but he realized instantly that Ichijou's definition of 'small' was most people's 'big'. He eyed the spa, the shower, massive marble sink and bench top, and all the mirrors – which weren't really necessary – the room would still have been impressive without the added space illusions.

He ducked back out and moved to the middle of the room. Two beds, two desks, two wardrobes and two bookshelves. Two of everything. Zero felt that it was kind of obvious that one of everything was Shiki's and the other was Ichijou's. Had everyone totally forgotten that he was moving in? Or, as out of character as it sounded, was it just a rushed decision on Kaname's part? Where was he supposed to be sleeping? He voiced this last question to Ichijo.

"Well, as you've probably noticed, this room is a twin single. All the Moon Dorm rooms are set out this way, so we room in pairs." Takuma decided not to mention that Kaname had a room to himself. "We currently have full enrolment, so all the rooms are taken. However, as you are already enrolled, and the Chairman's son, we have an obligation to accept you. You're not a new student. So now you, me and Shiki are sharing this room – room 12 is the biggest."

Takuma walked over to the tidy green bed. "This arrangement is for now. The chairman has organized for the construction of a new wing. The builders have orders to concentrate on only one room and then build according to protocol. Once that room's done, you'll have it all to yourself." He fumbled around under the bed, finding and grabbing the thin timber frame and pulling it out. "For now, please use this trundle bed. If you dislike it terribly much, I'll swap with you."

Zero had been expecting something a little more awkward, but Ichijou's explanation was comprehensive and he found himself taking it in his stride. "It's fine. I don't mind these arrangements."

"Ok, that's great! If you're up to it, we have class shortly, and breakfast is being served as we speak. Just leave your stuff here, and we'll go down to eat with the others." Takuma couldn't pretend he wasn't relieved. He had grown quite fond of his own bed over the years, and knowing that Zero was accepting of the arrangements, mediocre as they were, made the day suddenly brighter – metaphorically speaking.

"Fine." Zero dumped his bag by the trundle bed and followed Ichijou out the door. A knot of apprehension sat somewhere in his stomach. Ichijou was seemed friendly enough, but he knew the others weren't so accepting of his transfer. Going down and joining vampires for breakfast seemed too carefree and lighthearted for someone who constantly death glared and pulled his gun on said beings. Zero wondered if he would come across as shallow, he certainly didn't seem to be sticking to his 'I hate vampires' attitude.

They went back down the staircase and took a brightly lit hallway to the right, following the humming drone of many voices. The tight feeling in Zero's gut intensified as he franticly thought through how to approach the upcoming situation. It was bound to be awkward. Zero knew he could avoid the socializing entirely – tell Ichijou he wanted to rest, or unpack or something, but it wouldn't help anything. So then maybe he should just be disgustingly polite? Or maybe be grouchy? Angsty? Shy? Pretend they were all friends and act the average joe?

Zero almost ran into Ichijou before noticing that they'd stopped in front of what was obviously the eatery. "This is the cafeteria. We eat here at the beginning and end of each school day. Weekends are optional, lunchtimes it's closed – so stock up while you can! Haha." Ichijou trailed off feeling somewhat stupid as his light joke was met with silence. Zero seemed to be the type that regularly zoned out – Shiki and Zero would get along great, he mused.

Zero was busy noticing that Ichijou seemed to be the type that continually understated things. The 'cafeteria' was a freaking five star, five course meal, gourmet restaurant! He let his eyes do a routine sweep of the dining hall, noting the suit-and-tie waiters, the gleam of crystal wine glasses and – _what the hell, chandeliers?_ There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling! _Boy, if the day class knew about this…_

And then Ichijou was leading him forward again, and Zero couldn't help but feel small and totally out of place. The eyes! Did they ever stop staring? The lull in conversation became more and more pronounced as they walked further inside, the soles of their shoes rapping smartly on the polished hardwood floor. And his senses flared again, screeching _Kaname_ at him before he ruthlessly squashed them down. _I got it, he's in the room. Thank-you pain in the ass body._ Ichijou stopped at what seemed to be the smallest table in the room, obviously also the most exclusive, judging by the angry mutterings of the mob around them.

"Hey guys~! Zero – you just sit here…" Ichijou ushered Zero into an empty chair beside Kain before taking a seat himself on Zero's other side, "We've got Zero's stuff all tucked away upstairs; Kaname, he's content with the arrangements for now, Zero, eat whatever you want, and Shiki, do you have my egg roll?" Ichijou glanced expectantly at Shiki while the rest of the hall stared at him dazedly.

Shiki blinked twice before his brain caught up with the action. "Uhhhh…yeah. I got it." He passed the plate to a cheerfully smiling Kain who passed it to a bemused Zero who passed it to an apparently hungry Ichijou, who began eating the food so fast he was almost inhaling it through his nose.

The uncomfortable silence began to disappear in the clatter of cutlery and bubbling murmur of socializing vampires. Kain took it upon himself to start the conversation at their table. "So….what do you think of our …facilities?" he asked, reaching over Shiki to grab a bowl of rice.

_Stuff it. Just be truthful Kiryuu._ Zero opened his mouth to reply, "Well, I've noticed-"

Kain suddenly convulsed over the table, causing its contents to rattle alarmingly "AHH! Ok…that's just…ouchie…"

Zero noticed that no one even bothered to question what Kain thought he was doing. In fact, they weren't even looking at Kain. Aido had suddenly become extremely focused on his food, while everyone else had become extremely focused on Aido.

"So immature…" Rukia murmured, rolling her eyes. "Grow up Aido."

Zero glanced up, meeting Kaname's eyes before turned he answered Kain. "Right. Well, your 'facilities' make for good first impressions. I've noticed Ichijou-kun likes to devalue them – the 'small bathroom' and 'cafeteria' – if you think you're living it rough, you should spend a night in the Sun Dorms. Gain a new appreciation of your humble abode."

"Oh yeah, he does do that." Shiki smiled at Ichijou.

"It's one of his quirks. Never listen to a word that comes out of his mouth – everything's either exaggerated or minimized. He's a liar!" Kain added, leaning forward to point his fork accusingly at Ichijou. "You sir, are a liar!"

Ichijou made a show of widening his eyes and raising his hands above his head. "Isshh all muminten…shioll!" He swallowed. "I swear!"

A chucked went round. "Say that again Ichijou?" Kaname said with a quirk of his lips.

"I said, it's all unintentional, I swear."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Damn. You seemed more interesting when I thought you said: I swore at the principal. I swear!"

Kain snorted into his rice and begun to choke. Rima extracted herself from her chair and came around to thump him on the back.

"Heh. That would make my day." She sighed. "Sometimes the perpetually happy lunatic grin on Cross's face just makes me want to strangle him…"

"Tell me about it!" Rukia said, throwing up her hands with a groan. And with that Zero watched the breakfast conversation disintegrate into a happy 30 minutes of Cross-bashing.

At the end of the day, as he lay on his trundle bed (truthfully it was sort of uncomfortable and lumpy) Zero would remember the day as a fast paced blur. It had been one of those days that just carried you with it – the ones where it felt like you were watching a movie and it wasn't your life that was happening. Class had been advanced, but the teacher had still managed to project a formal monotone, which had Zero off with the fairies in minutes. Then lunch break was filled with the formalities of schedules and class timetables. Was he going to take advanced Latin? Did he realize that Ancient Vampiric History and Nuclear Physics were on the same line? And then, when the classes were done, Ichijou had dragged him back to their room and pilled his arms full of shoujo manga. He ended up reading Sailor Moon with Ichijou on Shiki's crisp green sheets until lights out.

He rolled onto his side to glance at the clock on the floor beside the bed. _Six am_, he thought blearily, _Yuuki's probably swearing at her alarm clock right now._

And that was the last thought that went though his head before it dropped back onto the pillow.

****************

A sharp rap to the head woke Zero from his dreams.

"Oi! Dude, time for practice! Mitzuki-Taichou is going to make you run laps." The familiar voice floated somewhere above him.

Zero groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, only to have his blanket yanked out of his grip. An ice cold chill crept across the exposed skin. "What the hell? Takagi, I changed classes, remember?" Zero groaned again, struggling to sit up. He froze.

_Oh crap. __Please no, not right now…_

"No man, Taichou asked the Chairman if your class change affected extra-curricular activities, and he said no. So you're still on the team. Pretty awesome, huh? I was kinda worried."

"That's great. But um, could you just step outside for a bit?" Zero tried to make it sound as normal as possible. "I'll be with you in a tick."

Takagi smirked down at him. "Oh? What's to hide?" He leered down at Zero, taking care to rake his eyes down Zero's body.

Zero blushed. "Dude! Get lost!"

"Its morning mate, greet the new day~!" A pillow went flying and caught him on the shoulder. "Yeah yeah. I'm going!" Takagi took cares to slam the door as he walked out.

"Damn it…" Zero cursed as he threw his legs over the side. The throb between his legs was starting to get painful. What had he been thinking about? A dream maybe? He fought to remember.

"Morning Zero."

Zero spun around to see a sleepy figure sitting up in bed, "Ichijou-kun? I…oh jeez, sorry about that, we've only been asleep for what? An hour?"

"Nah. It's ok." Ichijou smiled. "Do you play a sport or something?"

"I'm kinda on the Day Class soccer team. We practice once a week on Monday morning." Zero stood very still, hoping that Ichijou would drop the topic and go back to sleep so he could take care of it.

"Sounds fun, can Kaname and I come and watch next time?"

Zero froze again as the tent in his boxer shorts twitched in appreciation. _Kaname?! Please don't tell me I dreamed _that_ dream again… _He began to rummage through his suitcase for his soccer gear, keeping his back to Ichijou the whole time. "Yeah sure…"

"Cool. And Zero?" Ichijou smiled at the back of Zero's head.

Zero looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Everyone conscious person in this building heard our conversation. They'll hear every second of whatever you do next sooo... I suggest a cold shower." Ichijou shot Zero a 100 watt grin before falling back against his pillows. "Night night!"

Zero glared at the lump in the bed. "Right. Thanks for letting me know." With that he stomped across to the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU LOT!!!

REVIEW, and also tell me what they eat in Japan....

IMPORTANT!!! Someone please tell me the name of that Day class guy who's on this page: .com/manga/vampire_ The guy in the top right corner! I can't for the life of me think of his name....T- something??


End file.
